Love is Louder
by Nats28
Summary: El proyecto "Love is Louder" puede nunca tener fin, porque eres tú quién lo decide. Colección de historias donde se tratan amores y desamores. Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita y escribiré para ti un one-shot que publicaré aquí.
1. Hoy

A pedido de **DigimonLover** y varias personas que insistieron (**por un año completo**) y me incitaron a escribir más **dramas románticos**, comenzaré este **proyecto** que adjunta **historias** sobre **amores y desamores** entre los personajes de Digimon.

Por supuesto aquí serán incluidas **absolutamente todas las parejas habidas y por haber de todas las temporadas,** porque este proyecto **es un reto para mi** como escritora en desarrollo y **serán ustedes** queridos lectores **quienes decidirán sobré qué parejas escribiré**...

**Reglas:**

**Para pornografía no estoy disponible**... jajaja, lo siento, no se me da para escribirlo.

**No mezclaré** digimons con humanos.

**Las parejas pueden repetirse en otros one-shots**, a petición de ustedes.

**No importan** las edades ni las dimensiones.

Ahora bien... este primer capítulo del proyecto es un **pequeño Takari de regalo para TKMagnaAngemon por su cumpleaños :)** Espero que mi humilde obsequio te agrade!

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy.<strong>

Nunca esperé enamorarme de ti. Eras mi mejor amiga, la niña en la que siempre puedo confiar, la muchacha que ilumina mi mundo con su dulce mirada y su delicada sonrisa, esa chica que con su risa contagiosa me aparta de las profundidades más tenebrosas.

Siempre conté contigo. Siempre contaste conmigo.

Éramos dos niños que lo compartían todo, desde las más sencillas miradas hasta los pensamientos más complicados; pasando por las ilusiones, los sueños y los deseos.

Éramos dos pequeños que peleaban por lo que creían posible y factible, y que esperaban un mundo mejor, un mundo que poco a poco tenían la obligación de construir.

Éramos dos adolescentes con las mismas ideas pacíficas, con el mismo amor por el mundo, con el mismo entusiasmo por seguir viviendo, y viviendo juntos.

Éramos dos jóvenes con el mismo sentimiento, dos corazones que sincronizaban sus latidos, dos pares de ojos que quedaban ciegos si no se veían.

Éramos dos adultos que pensaban vivir juntos una eternidad, que se amaban con el alma y más, que se necesitaban para continuar respirando.

Éramos dos ancianos que habían sido felices, conllevando momentos que jamás llegarían a las puertas del olvido porque no queríamos olvidar.

Éramos dos personas que se cuidaban la una a la otra y daban la vida por el bienestar del otro, que se esmeraban para sacar sonrisas en lugar de lágrimas y repartían luz y esperanza.

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti. Tan simpática y cuidadosa, tan amable y sencilla, tan sincera y modesta, tan cariñosa y respetuosa.

Te recuerdo como el mejor segundo, el mejor minuto, la mejor hora, el mejor día, la mejor semana, el mejor mes, el mejor año, la mejor década, la mejor vida.

Te recuerdo como luz.

Te recuerdo como alegría.

Te recuerdo como ternura.

Te recuerdo con una sonrisa, y pienso cuán diferente sería mi vida de no haber estado tú en ella.

Te pienso como estrella.

Te pienso como bondad.

Te pienso como perfección.

Te pienso en cada momento y a cada momento te veo, junto a mí, con tus cabellos descoloridos por el tiempo descansando sobre tus hombros, con tu sonrisa intacta y tus ojos rodeados de suaves marcas adquiridas a través de los años.

Te veo como flor.

Te veo como luna.

Te veo como cielo.

Te veo como fuiste, como eres y como serás. Te veo y me inspiras, te siento y me complementas, te oigo y me tranquilizas.

Nunca quise enamorarme de ti porque sabía que si lo hacía nunca podría dejarte.

Hoy me alegro de haberme enamorado de ti porque sé que nunca podré apartarme de tu lado.

* * *

><p>Ay, pero qué meloso!<p>

Este pequeño fic desde la perspectiva de TK Takaishi muestra sus pensamientos acerca de Kari en todas las etapas de su vida...

De verdad espero que haya sido de agrado!

Sinceramente nunca escribí sobre parejas... en realidad soy más de reflejar la parte negativa de la vida... pero estoy tratando de crecer en esto y por eso espero muchas propuestas...

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	2. ¿Qué es esto?

**¿Qué es esto?**

Siempre me resultó extraña la forma en que los digimons tenemos de amar. Los datos y los sentimientos no siempre van de la mano, pero juro que los datos en todo momento se dejan llevar por los sentimientos.

Tal vez sea solo eso, influencia. No creo ser capaz de amar como mi compañera ama.

Pero si no amo… ¿qué significa esa sensación de añoranza cuando él no está conmigo? ¿Qué es ese vacío interno que se aloja en mi pecho cuando pasa mucho tiempo en que no lo veo? ¿Qué se supone que representa ese estremecimiento que siento cada vez que me habla en susurros? ¿Qué quiere decir el hecho de que su sonrisa me haga sentir feliz, que su mirada me complete y su voz me tranquilice?

No es normal. No son cosas que se sienten porque sí. Nunca antes me puse a pensar en esto, es completamente extraño, es…

En realidad no sé qué es.

— ¿En qué piensas, Gatomon? Te ves bastante ensimismada.

La dulce voz de mi compañera me distrajo unos momentos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan bien arreglada? ¿Irás a visitar a alguien?

Su sonrisa me desconcertó. No entiendo por qué los humanos tienden a preocuparse por el físico cuando piensan encontrarse con otro humano al cual ven especial.

—Sí. Y tú vas a acompañarme.

Se rio suavemente de mi expresión. Supongo que mi rostro se veía tan desconcertado como yo lo estaba. ¿Por qué tendría que acompañarla a una de sus citas que, a decir verdad, no tiene desde hace bastante tiempo?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás nerviosa por esta cita?

Abrió muy grande sus ojos color chocolate y sus pómulos enrojecieron notoriamente.

— ¿Cita? —se extrañó con un tono de voz agudo que denotaba nerviosismo. —No es una cita. Todos estaremos ahí para recibirlo.

Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando comprendí. ¿Era hoy? ¡No puedo creer que lo había olvidado! ¡Yo había estado esperando este día por meses! ¡Hoy Patamon regresaba junto con su compañero de sus vacaciones en Francia!

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente sin que yo pudiera controlarlo y en contra de mi voluntad mis patas sudaban bajo mis guantes. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Sería que una parte de mi mente temía que Patamon se haya olvidado de mí?

Tragué ruidosamente acompañada por un suspiro de mi compañera.

— ¿Estás lista?

Asentí sin proponérmelo. En realidad no estaba lista, y eso me pone inquieta. No es normal que yo no esté lista para algo.

Kari me cargó en sus brazos y yo procuré no moverme, durante todo el viaje permanecí con los ojos abiertos fingiendo que no era más que un peluche de felpa.

Y aunque podría haber usado ese tiempo de viaje para tranquilizarme, terminé utilizándolo para ponerme más nerviosa con recuerdos que azotaron mi memoria y conversaciones que me hacían brotar sonrisas sinceras que yo debía evitar para que no me descubrieran.

En cuanto llegamos, noté que todos estaban allí y que nosotras éramos las únicas que nos habíamos retrasado. Intenté no darle importancia a ese detalle y me reuní con Hawkmon, Vemon, Armadillomon y los demás digimons amigos nuestros.

Todos estaban muy alborotados y sus miradas me hacían sentir vigilada, sentía que ellos estaban pendiente de mí y de cada una de mis reacciones. Supongo que ellos lo entendieron antes de que yo misma lo supiera: mis nervios provenían de esos sentimientos ocultos que yo tengo hacia Patamon.

¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? Es imposible que yo sienta algo como eso, ¿o no?

La respuesta me golpeó de frente en cuando lo vi llegar. Se había recostado en la cabeza de TK y sus ojos celestes brillaban de alegría, una alegría que me contagio con solo sentirlo cerca. Noté ese estremecimiento que recorría mi cuerpo de la cabeza a las patas y fue en ese instante que comprendí.

Yo lo extrañaba. Él me completaba. Yo lo quería, pero no del modo en que había pensado sino de la forma en que lo había secretamente imaginado: lo amaba. Pero él se había marchado y yo no quise admitirlo. Ahora lo admito y él ha regresado.

Creo que _esto_ es el comienzo de una historia, una historia cuyo final me interesa vivir siempre y cuando sea feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz cumpleaños, Lord Pata!<strong>

Ojalá te haya gustado mi pequeño regalo para ti.

Nunca antes había escrito desde la perspectiva de los digimons, lo cual no me facilitó la inspiración, pero la considero una obra decente. Sé que dijiste que preferías a Patamon como principal, pero me gustó más Gatomon, espero que no te haya molestado :)

El próximo capítulo será dedicado a DigimonLover que me pidió un Sorato feliz. El siguiente es para jgmail que pidió un oneshot TaikixAkari (debería aprenderme el nombre de esta pareja -si alguien lo sabe le agradecería mucho que me lo comentara-). Y el que sigue es un Rukato para Matt6699.

Espero más propuesta, yo ya me puse a escribir :)

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	3. Lo confieso

**Lo confieso**

_De acuerdo. Sé que querías saberlo desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que me lo has preguntado y me he hecho el sonso para no responder. Esta es la verdad: Soy demasiado orgulloso para hablar de mis sentimientos en voz alta. _

_Es diferente cuando canto, ya sabes… a los fans les gusta eso… pero cuando se trata de algo serio, algo que en verdad me importa…_

_Ya me conoces. Esto me cuesta horrores._

_Es por eso que junto a esta miserablemente escasa confesión de un cantante en desarrollo al amor de su vida, adjunto cada momento vivido junto a ti. Estas fotos han estado conmigo por años y nunca me he animado a contártelo._

_Ahora bien. Te lo diré._

_Pero antes, escribiré que todo esto realmente me pone nervioso. Y no hablo de los nervios antes de entrar en un estadio y cantar frente a miles de personas, no hablo de los nervios previos a una batalla en el digimundo, hablo de los nervios que provocan en mí esas estólidas mariposas que revolotean incesantes en mi estómago cada vez que estás cerca._

_Ya. Tengo el rostro hecho un tomate._

_Lo diré sin vuelta, pero quiero aclararte que me pongo nervioso porque esto es importante para mí._

_¿Recuerdas cuando Tai viajó del mundo digital al real y nosotros lo vimos perderse en un agujero negro? Confieso que lo creí muerto, él había desaparecido frente a nuestros ojos, pero tú nunca perdiste la ilusión de que lo encontraríamos._

_En esos días de búsqueda comencé a sentirme molesto, no sabía por qué pero me molestaba que busquemos a Tai tan incansablemente, pensaba que de haber desaparecido yo, no me buscarían de igual manera… o por lo menos no lo harías tú, y eso era lo único que me importaba._

_Después nos separamos. Yo recuerdo que fue duro verte partir, pero no podía acompañarte, yo debía quedarme con TK._

_¿Recuerdas el día en que brilló mi emblema? Sé que estabas ahí. Ahora lo sé, y en su momento también lo supe pero no quise admitirlo. La noche anterior, las mariposas que habitan mi estómago, me lo advirtieron… yo no sabía interpretar lo que significaba. Y a pesar de ignorar lo que sentía, desde ese momento comencé a extrañarte y preocuparme por ti de una manera diferente a las demás._

_Yo recuerdo que el día en que te hallamos, el día en que nos explicaste el sentido de nuestros emblemas y Biyomon nos comentó que estuviste en el lugar donde Garurumon digievolucionó, lo entendí. Ese día comprendí que no te quería igual que al resto, que no eras una simple amiga, y mis mariposas me lo confirmaron._

_Desde ese día guardé el secreto en mi corazón y nutrí el sentimiento con cada mirada que me dirigías y cada palabra que me dedicabas._

_Recuerdo que cuando decidí marcharme fuiste la primera en entenderme, no me juzgaste y me reconfortaste asegurándome que cuidarías de TK. Luego, cuando MetalGarurumon aniquiló a Puppetmon, yo hubiera preferido que nadie me viera… aun así me encontraste, y me nombraste con una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro. Por un segundo quise girarme, mirarte, sonreír otra vez y abrazarte. Pero necesitaba estar solo. Y tú lo comprendiste, supiste que regresaría y me esperaste con paciencia y tu bellísima sonrisa._

_Más tarde, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos y caíste en las sombras de aquella cueva, me vi envuelto en la desesperación. Yo sabía lo que sentías, yo había estado en la misma situación y… en ese instante me prometí que siempre cuidaría de que nada malo te sucediera. Espero estar cumpliendo muy bien con esa promesa y seguir efectuándola por el resto de mi vida._

_Ya han pasado diez años desde aquel entonces, y nunca te dije cuando fue que comenzó mi amor por ti. Y sí, lo admito, en estas pocas líneas no he contestado a tu pregunta pero en realidad creo que era necesario volcar todos estos sentimientos._

_Podría decirte que comencé a amarte desde la primera vez que te vi, pero te juro que en ese momento yo no sabía que te amaba. Podría decirte que te amo desde siempre, pero eso no alcanza porque mi amor por ti nace con cada sonrisa y sé que nunca va a morir porque no dejaré que tu sonrisa se escape de mí._

_Este es mi regalo para ti, un regalo que no viene adherido a una fecha en especial, simplemente quería regalarte algo que te hiciera sonreír porque esa sonrisa que llevas ahora es el mejor adorno que podrías usar._

_Así que no te preocupes por llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul. Con esa sonrisa te verás hermosa en la boda. _

_Porque… tengo una propuesta para hacerte…_

_**Sora Takenouchi, ¿te casarías conmigo?**_

* * *

><p>Cha, cha, chachan, cha, cha, chachan... *Melodía de bodas* jajaja<p>

¿Qué tal está? Espero no haber decepcionado...

**Prómimamente** un **Taiaka** para **jgmail** *gracias por decirme el nombre de la pareja jaja* un **Rukato** para **Matt6699**, un **Mimato** para **Scripturiens**, y un **TaikixNene** *también agradecería que me comentaran el nombre de esta pareja* para **WhiteRabbit21**

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	4. Equilibrio

**Equilibrio**

Suavemente sus brazos se separaron de mi cintura y concluyó nuestro beso con su sonrisa en mis labios.

—Lo siento —suspiró aun sonriéndome —. Debo ayudarles, no puedo ignorarlos —yo también suspiré —. Prometo que cenaremos juntos esta noche.

Lentamente las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba y me aparté apenas unos centímetros, para poder verlo a los ojos.

Siempre era igual, sus brillantes ojos ¿AZULES? todos los días se veían adornados con pronunciadas marcas de cansancio ubicadas debajo.

Repetí mi suspiro.

—Claro —acepté para dejarlo marchar.

Pero no quería que fuera.

Él presionó sus labios contra los míos con ligereza, acentuando su sonrisa, para luego darme la espalda y caminar al gimnasio, donde el equipo de básquet lo esperaba.

Lo observé desplazarse arrastrando los pies. ¿Cómo era posible que Taiki se preocupara tanto por los demás y nunca pensara en él?

Tal vez suene un poco egoísta mi pensamiento, pero tengo toda la razón. Él debería entender que en sus intentos de ayudar únicamente consigue perjudicarse a sí mismo. Entiendo que su bondadoso corazón o le permita quedarse de brazos cruzados si puede hacer algo para ayudar. Comprendo que su mayor preocupaciones que todo el mundo sea feliz, pero a veces me pregunto si el piensa en su propia felicidad.

Creo que todas las personas deben pensar en los demás como en sí mismo, a la misma medida; poner todo en la balanza y mantener el equilibrio.

Taiki no lo hace.

No sé si es a propósito o le sale natural, sin darse cuenta, pero su preocupación por las necesidades ajenas no le hacen bien a su salud física y mental.

Últimamente lo he visto más cansado que de costumbre y sé que se esfuerza por ocultarlo, pero es evidente que no ha estado descansando como corresponde. De seguro es por los planos del proyecto anual que está ayudando a armar para el club de carpintería del colegio; o la historia que está ayudando a crear para la competencia del club de literatura; o los entrenamientos para la final del campeonato del club de ajedrez.

Y ahora ha aceptado, otra vez, unirse al equipo Xros Wars ya que Yuu y Tagiru insistieron en que les ayudara en los siguientes partidos del equipo.

Negué pesadamente al aire con la cabeza, y lo comprendí.

Es algo extraño, loco o como la sociedad quiera nombrarlo, pero ambos somos iguales en nuestras diferencias. Taiki suele dejar todo por ayudar al mundo, yo suelo dejar todo por ayudarlo a él. Transformé mi mueca en una sonrisa espléndida. Es irónico como la vida pone en tu camino a esas personas que te hacen enfadar porque saben cómo preocuparte y a su vez te alegran la existencia porque saben cómo hacerte reír.

Se me ocurrió que ahí está el equilibrio. La vida hizo que Taiki viviera para el resto, abandonándose a sí mismo, y, me hizo a mí, que vivo para él sin abandonarme a mí. Con un suspiro amplié mi sonrisa y apresuré el paso para entrar al gimnasio. Tengo la leve sospecha de que me necesitará.

* * *

><p>FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JGMAIL! -faltan 10 minutos para que termine pero al menos llego a desearlo-<p>

Espero que hayas tenido un día espectacular y que lo termines de maravillas n.n

No sé si este regalo es lo que esperabas o te decepcioné... también espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, realmente tardé en crearlo :)

**Prómimamente** un **Rukato** para **Matt6699**, un **Mimato** para **Scripturiens**, un **TaikixNene** *también agradecería que me comentaran el nombre de esta pareja* para **WhiteRabbit21** y un **Takimi** para **Eli**

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


End file.
